


Barrier

by janetcarter



Series: The Greatest Adventure [7]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Lyta just wants to hear her kid say it once before it's too late.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar (Implied)
Series: The Greatest Adventure [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny little snapshot of some bigger Lyta/G'Kar babyfic stuff I'm still trying to finish. Until then here's this ficlet and a lil bonus sketch of G'Kar and their kid [here](https://www.deviantart.com/steampunk-serenity/art/g-kar-and-ro-825828106) if you're curious. ~~(Though I was too lazy to draw the spots I usually envision her with.)~~
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by "Language" from B5prompts on Tumblr!

Ro’s red eyes followed the spoon as Lyta flew it around like a spaceship. With another zip, it landed on her tongue. 

“Say ‘ma-ma’?” Lyta asked hopefully. Ro only opened her mouth again for more food.

She sighed, giving her another spoonful. She just wanted to hear her say it _once_ before she left for the Resistance. Stephen said she was nearing that stage, but... it _was_ an estimate given her unique biology.

Maybe Ro was right not to. After all, what kind of mom leaves their own kid? She wanted to believe it would be fine, that Ro would be okay with G’Kar and she’d be back home before she knew it. But as her deadline approached, her and G’Kar’s arguments worsened and the pit in her stomach deepened. 

Ro babbled something that sounded like “baba” before giggling at herself. 

Lyta couldn't help smiling. It was close enough, even if _some_ people would think she didn’t deserve it. 

Her smile faded, however, when she realized she may never hear that laughter again.


End file.
